


Across the Hall.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: You have a very attractive soft neighbor and his name is Shawn.





	Across the Hall.

Rainy days were reserved for self-care. A face mask, doing your nails, and a marathon of your favorite movies; if you were really feeling fancy a glass or two of wine. Rainy days were a time to lock yourself away in your small studio apartment and relax.

But with a neighbor like Shawn, your Sunday hardly ever goes as planned. There was no such thing as alone time. He was always perched on your couch, or raiding your fridge or sneaking into your apartment in the early hours of the morning hiding from whatever girl he’d brought home the night before. Not that you minded though, you liked Shawn; it was kind of hard not to. He was charming as all get out, funny, and as much as he’d steal your food and show up unannounced, he was the sweetest most generous person you’d ever met. If you were sick he’d bring you soup.

So when you hear the knocks on your door, just as you’d finished putting on your mud mask, you knew exactly who it was.

And there he stood, completely drenched with the most adorable pout on his face.

“You look like shit,” you smirked, looking at him up in town.

“Thanks.” He deadpanned, rolling his eyes at you.

“Someone’s grumpy.” It was very rare to see him in a bad mood when you first moved in you were convinced he was incapable of having any other emotion other than happy.  

He moves past you into your apartment with a huff, “No, please. Do come in.”

He rids himself of his drenched hoodie, his shirt lifted up with it before he tugged it back down and you have to remind yourself to keep your eyes up. With the number of times you’d seen him shirtless and the few times you’d accidentally caught him completely in the nude, you should be used to it. But every time your heartbeat skipped a few beats.

“Do you have any clean towels. I don’t want to get your floors all wet.”

Even when he was being a little bit of a brat, he was still pretty considerate and sweet.

You grab a towel from the chair of clothes of your unfolded laundry and toss him a towel.

“Here,” you go back to your spot on the couch, grabbing your nail file and going back to work. “You locked yourself out of your place again, I’m assuming.”

“Yes, again. Look I’ve had a shitty day. Can we not do this right now?” he looks over at you with puppy dog eyes, and not the kind you're used to seeing when he tries to squeeze something out of you. No. These were real puppy dog eyes, with real sadness behind them.

“Alright, I’m sorry.”

“Do you still have some of my-”

You smile rolling your eyes playfully, and he smiles back. It’s not his usual smile, but it’s something and it makes you feel better.

“What kind of question is that Mendes” padding your way across the room to your small dresser, you open up the bottom drawer grabbing a pair of sweats and shirt and some boxers.

This wasn’t the first time he’d locked himself out of his place. There have been many nights that he’s had to crash on your couch until someone would be able to get into his place and between that and him just being around all the time, he’d acquired a small ‘emergency’ stash of clothes that resided at the bottom of your dresser. You have a few things at his place as well. They were more of a ‘just in case’, though; you haven’t needed to use them yet.   

You toss him the clothes, turning around allowing him some privacy to change. “Are you going to tell me what’s got you all pissy?”

“You mean aside from me getting stuck in the rain and locked out of my apartment for the thousandth time?”

“Mhm.”  

You hear him let out a deep breath and you already feel bad for him.

“It’s stupid shit. The girl that comes into the cafe all the time - you can turn around”  he plops himself on your couch, biting his nails.

“The one you’ve not shut up about in a month,” you say through a smile in an attempt to lighten the mood, but it doesn’t work.

“Yeah well, she came in again today with some guy….who, judging by the body language and the fact he spent most of the day attached to her neck, wasn’t just a friend.” The look on his face broke your heart, in all the time you’d known Shawn you’d never seen him so upset.

“It’s stupid I know. I don’t even know the girl. But just when I got the balls to even think about asking her on a date-” he looks over at you with a sad smile on his face and you can’t help but feel guilty for all the shit you’d given him about the mystery girl at the cafe he worked at.

“I don’t know why I’m so torn up about it, it’s so stupid,” he says through a sad chuckle.

“No, it’s not. And from what it sounded like, she was flirting with you. She led you on, which is shitty. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Well, I was about to have a movie marathon. You can pick the first one.”

He looks over at you with a cheeky smile and you already know what he’s going to say.

“No. Pick something else” shaking your head, like a fed up parent.

“You said my pick! I want Harry Potter. You can pick which one.”

“Deal.”

The two of you got comfortable on your couch, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get into his place until the following morning. He let you put on a face mask promising it’ll make him feel better, and he giggled his way through it but enjoyed it nonetheless. Somewhere between movie number three and your second glass of wine, you and Shawn ended up dangerously close on your small couch. It shouldn’t feel as intimate as is does, you’ve had a few cuddling sessions when you’d had a shitty day and when he was sick and clingy but there was something going on with tonight that had you completely captivated by him. His laugh sounded more adorable, the little scar on his cheek seemed more endearing, his eyes were a bit more golden, his lips -

“You wanna kiss me don’t you?” he smirks over at you setting his glass down in front of the two of you.

“What? No….” you stammered, taking another sip of your wine.

You couldn’t decide which was more embarrassing, the fact that he caught you staring at him, or the fact that you weren’t able to cover your tracks well enough to stop him from moving in closer.

“Yes, you do,” he chuckles moving in closer lifting the blanket wrapped around you, sliding under it himself, “You wanna kiss me.”

“No, I don’t” you stutter again, placing your own glass of wine on the table in front of you.

“It’s okay if you do. I’ve thought about it too.”  

“Wha- really?”

He leans in even closer, his breath fanning over your face, biting his lip, “Mhmm. More than once” he reaches a hand up caressing your cheek.

“You don’t mean that Shawn. You just had your heart broken.”

He chuckles at that, shaking his head. “It’s hardly heartbreak. I got my feelings hurt maybe, but…that has nothing to do with this” his eyes drift from yours to your lips and then back up again, “Tell me to stop and I will. If you don’t want this then tell me.”

He gives you a few moments to think, and when you bite your lip he takes that as his cue and moves in.

It’s not an incredibly passionate kiss, but it’s long, and smooth, and sweet. His lips move perfectly in sync with yours. They’re soft and smooth and when he gives your bottom lip a little nibble you can’t help but moan into his mouth a little.

Too soon, he pulls away, eyes hooded the cockiest grin on his face. “Well, that was better than I thought it’d be.”

“Oh, so you’ve thought of this before huh” you giggle, playing with the curls at the back of his neck.

“Only a few times.” He smirks down at you before leaning in for another quick kiss, “Yeah. Definitely better.”


End file.
